Naruto the Harbinger of Death
by Ren kurokage
Summary: Death has lived a long life, he watched two of his best friends die and he has watched as the world moved forward, leaving him behind. He who had brought down civilisations, false gods and self-proclaimed demons. He who has walked in darkness, and ended wars. He is now forced to cast that all aside for a new beginning... This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto...
1. Prologue

**Naruto, harbinger of Darkness**

**AN: Sorry for being MIA a lot, but I am now back... Please enjoy the story and Review...**

**Prologue**

At the beginning, there was nothing; there was no sky, no rain, and no sun. There was no earth, no ground beneath you, no water to drink, no food to eat, there was just the void… An endless plain of nothingness, an emptiness that just existed… Then the void grew light, a shining shimmering hope, it was a brightening luminous glow that flowed through the void as the darkness protected and nurtured it. As time went on, pieces of the light hardened and clustered together forming life. Life had taken on many names, but the most common one was Truth. Life grew and prospered under the rule of truth, it formed worlds and creatures, making humanity and creating peace… But life could only sustain so much, and so came in death…

Death was a destroyer of civilisations; he stained the ground red with blood in wars and ended entire worlds and species. Everything that starts only ends with death. He watched as entire civilisations fall by his blade, he watched the evil and corrupt claw their way up to their end, and how the heroes embrace him like an old friend. Thus was the job of death, to remove the old to make way for the new. To be death was to be alone…

Here he was, sitting before his old friend Lucifer in a court room decorated with skulls of the wicked, the enslaved; watching as Lucifer casually talked and bantered with him, making merry of his last moments…

"Hello old friend, have you made peace with everything, and said you goodbyes?" asked Death as he sat in the jewelled chair across from an exquisite chess set.

"Yes, yes, how come you are always so ridiculously hard to beat? Not even my successor could think of these moves" complained Lucifer, "you would think that my last match would be a little more dramatic instead of such a one sided battle!"

Death smirked at his friend's banter, "Sorry but you know how hard it is to beat death, though I am going easy on you, since this will be the last time my friend" Death said sadly, as he moved his knight to a key position, making it even harder for Lucifer.

"Yes, but as you say, all good things must come to an end and the old must make way for the new, at least I will meet my sweet Lilith after this, it has been too long since I have held her in my arms." said Lucifer as he reminisces the good times that have past as he ran his hand through his black locks, "Remember that time at our wedding?"

"Ah yes, I remember, I was quite surprised when you asked me to be your best man, but I suppose you left all the planning to Lilith am I right?" laughed Death, "I still can't believe you stole my recipe for the cake"

"Yes, sorry about that, but you know how good of a cook you are, I still can't believe you haven't found a girlfriend yet after all these years" said Lucifer as he moved his rook, "Remember the time when I asked Lilith out? I was a shaking mess now that I think about it. Those were the days when we would just joke around and everything, you used to have the personality of a rock, well before Truth came into our group"

"Yeah, back then I was a killer, you knew my job, wiping out the old and bringing in the new, thank the universe that they evolved. Remember the times I asked Truth out? Man she has a right hook" laughed Death as he moved his queen into position.

"You still love her don't you?" asked Lucifer sadly, "After all these years?"

"I guess but we all have to move on sometime, I guess after the right hook I finally got the message. I still owe you for that stupid pick-up line" Death said as he lightly tapped his right knuckle onto Lucifer's head, "Seriously why would you do that?"

Lucifer laughed before replying, "Yeah, the look on your face was all worth it"

"Yeah and the beating she gave you after was worth it" retorted Death as Lucifer unconsciously winced at the memory.

"You didn't have to bring that up" Lucifer said with fake anger.

"It was fun playing with you my friend, maybe one day we will meet again, promise that you will say hello to Lilith for me?" asked Death before moving his piece into check.

"Yeah sure, I'll be sure to prank you the next time I see you" laughed Lucifer, "I guess I never lost that childish spark of mine"

"No I guess you haven't," chuckled Death, "Goodbye friend, it was fun while it lasted. I think you have earned your rest, Checkmate. Another game sometime?"

"Yes, good game… until we meet again" sighed Lucifer as he flicked his king over with the last of his strength… Smiling as the last of the light faded from his eyes… "You were always a man of theatrics, your timing is always perfect…"

"Yes, but I am like that I suppose, after all, death is just another chapter in life, so while your play ends, mine will continue on, Goodbye" said Death sadly as he vanished in a dark glow, reminiscing of the old times before disappearing to continue his work with a lone tear falling upon the pale skin of his cheek.

*Scene Break*

It has been 1000 long years since the passing of his best friend and Death was still gloomy as ever. Sometimes he wished that he could actually die and finally have rest, but he knows that it is impossible, he would just get revived again and again. Eventually death had just given up hope on everything, he just sat in his palace, casually waiting for the time he would be needed again. Due to the ever evolving life, all life forms had learned to make peace with themselves and gain the ability of reincarnation… All except one…

Luminex was a vengeful, prideful and spiteful man. Ever since his father chose Satan as his successor over him, his own flesh and blood, he has hated everything. Spiteful and vengeful he was, but stupid he was not. He knew that his time had come, he could feel his soul crying for release, and he could feel death looming closer. So he researched far and wide, searching for knowledge, until he found it. The Ouroboros was an ancient technique used by the Atlantians in order to send troops to alternate dimensions in an attempt for ultimate conquest. The technique was so dangerous that it had a high chance of killing the troops sent. It was why death had to wipe out the entire civilisation as crossing dimensions was something unknown even to death.

'_Perfect, if the trip doesn't kill him, then he will be out of my hair forever. I hope you have made your peace Death, because I will be forever known as the one to beat death' _Luminex thought as he reached for a glass of rich blood, fresh from the carcasses that they were drained from, and continued to scribe the necessary runes onto the stone floor.

Now all that he had to do was wait. He knew that Death would come find him soon enough so there was no need to rush. Patience was a virtue… but it was not one of his…

"Gwah! What is taking him so long?" shouted an already impatient Luminex, "I should make camp. How ironic that someone desperately trying to escape death is now begging it to come quickly."

*Scene Break*

Clashes of metal could be heard from afar as Luminex could be seen fighting a lone man, clad in black. With graceful skill, the man could be seen wielding his scythe with deadly precision, cutting small paper thin scratches on his opponent, dancing around him in circles. Luminex has tried almost everything but all has failed so far. His slashes were all casually blocked or dodged effortlessly as he continuously sliced Luminex with precision. Luminex's sword was a furious blur, like a cornered beast Luminex desperately lured death into his trap. Luminex only had one last trick, one last trick to beat Death, but that was it, if this fails, then it is checkmate…

"Give up, you know that your time is up, your father Lucifer accepted it so why can't you?" asked Death as he lazily dodged a swipe from Luminex who was panting heavily.

"Don't count me out yet, I have one last trick, so just wait for the fireworks" said Luminex, "Dad was a fool, a coward, he wasn't even willing to fight for his own life"

Death looked icily at his opponent, "Don't you dare say that about your father, he was one of the bravest men I have ever met, he accepted that his time was over, and he had even named a brilliant successor, you are just spiteful that he chose Satan over you" he said as he dodged another swipe from his opponent.

"My father, was brave? Don't make me laugh, he wasn't even brave enough to fight you, to fight death" laughed Luminex as he made another slash at Death.

"Your father fought alongside both Truth and me, he also fought his way to the top, gaining the respect of many and the love of his life, he fought against his destiny until that one night 1000 years ago, because all things must end with death. That is one thing that you cannot change. Your father accepted that, your mother accepted that and even I have to. I had to watch two of my best friends die at my hand. You have no idea how painful it is to live" spoke Death solemnly, "If I don't collect their souls then they join the void, into nothingness. Is that what you wish for? Is that what you desperately want, to join the void and be turned into nothing?"

"I won't if I don't die, if I live then I will continue to strive!" exclaimed Luminex, "I will be hailed as the immortal king!"

"You are mad Luminex, you will never be immortal, that is my curse to bear, if I don't kill you then someone else will, and by that time it will be too late to save you" spoke Death, "I am sorry, but it must be done, goodbye…" Death said as he swung a sharp arc and disarmed Luminex in an instant before pouncing towards the injured demon.

"Not yet!" exclaimed Luminex as he led Death into a seal that was prepared for this exact occasion, "Activate Ouroboros!"

Death didn't know what was happening, one moment he was inches away from killing Luminex, the next he was slowly getting sucked into vortex of dark matter. He desperately fought the force with all of his strength but it was useless, the force of the vortex was two strong, even for death.

"What have you done?" exclaimed Death as he was slowly dragged away from his opponent.

"What? Can you not touch me now? What happened to all that skill?" mocked Luminex as he collapsed on the ground to catch his breath, "What happened to the…Argh!"

In the middle of his monologue Death had taken the blade that Luminex dropped and thrown it with such force that it lodged into his throat, instantaneously killing him. Death knew that it was impossible to escape the Ouroboros, his magic was being drained by the second and the runes were etched in blood, so it was impossible to destroy them without certain artefacts. _'Maybe for once I will find peace… Goodbye Truth… My next adventure awaits, Truth, I want you to know that I am sorry for everything, I must have annoyed you endlessly, but I guess this is it, I hope you find someone you love, my only regret is that I will never be that man… Goodbye, Truth… Goodbye my love' _thought Death as he slowly faded into the portal with a tear riddled smile, knowing that truth heard every last thought…

Somewhere overlooking the universe, Truth felt a tear slide down her beautiful face. Her heart ached at the departure of her friend, she remembered all of the times he would ask her out while she would decline him every time stating that they weren't supposed to be together, how life and Death could never meet. Now her heart already longing to join him, _'Goodbye Death, killer of empires, hero of peace, brother of war, and someone I am proud to have called my friend, maybe even more. I now wish I was never so cold, so blind… If only I had told you how I felt… I hope you find peace where ever you are, you have completed your job here, and it is time for you to move on… Maybe one day we will meet again, but for now goodbye… Until we meet again my harbinger' _

With that, Truth broke down… All the regret came smashing onto her like a tonne of bricks, the frustration and anger of her inability to save Death was over whelming, she knew that even with her power the seal was just too strong, and so she made a promise, one day when the world no longer needed her, she would search and join with Death again. No longer will she make excuses for her weak self, she would tell him how she felt even if she had to track him down to the edge of reality, to the depths of the void, she would tell him how much he means to her, even if he had moved on by then, she would finally say the three words that will change everything, three words that will end everything or create a new beginning… _I love you_...

*Scene Break*

Death felt weak… very weak… like an infant… The darkness that surrounded him was warm and comforting… as he moved he felt his fingers brush against another… he was absolutely clueless as to what has happened… the last thing he could remember was getting dragged into the portal… Death, now confused and disoriented could feel his energy give out on him… he was tired… very tired… Maybe he would figure out everything once he slept… Thus he fell into a dreamless slumber…

*Scene Break*

Minato was never a selfish man. He would sell his soul to the devil if it meant that a precious person of his would live just one more day. Minato was also an orphan, he had never knew what it was like to have a family, so as soon as he found out that his wife Kushina was pregnant with twins he was ecstatic. He waited on his wife from head to toe, tending to her every need. He had hoped for a son but was ok with a daughter while Kushina wanted a daughter. So having twins were the families dream come true. When Minato had found out that one was a boy and the other was a girl he had climbed the Hokage's and shouted his lungs out with joy. Until Madara happened…

It was the night of the twin's birth, and everything was going well, Naruto was in his crib, being taken care of by the Biyako while Naomi was being born as of this moment when a sudden explosion shook the entire vicinity. A masked man had broken past the ANBU guards and taken Naomi hostage. The masked man then threw the newborn with some exploding tags at Minato before releasing the Kyuubi from Kushina. Minato was unable to stop him as he was forced to escape using the Hiraishin, saving his newborn daughter. By the time Minato had saved his wife, the Kyuubi was unleashed on the village. With no time to check on his son, he knew he had to make his daughter a jinchuuriki as resealing the Kyuubi into Kushina would kill her, and the last thing he wants is to leave his kids without a mother, but he also didn't want to force such a heavy burden on someone so young, and if he used the Shiki Fuujin, she would also be without a father… Thus he ended up splitting the Kyuubi from its chakra and sealing it into Kushina in order to save her life and sealing the chakra into his daughter. What was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of his life was now stained with the memories of that masked man.

Minato looked tiredly at his wife and daughter both sleeping peacefully by themselves before departing to the room next door to check on his son and Biyako. There he found Biyako washing a surprisingly quiet baby. Although he was no expert he knew that babies normally cried at birth. He watched as Biyako dried Naruto before handing him to Minato.

"Your baby is a healthy young boy Minato, although his skin is unnaturally pale, it has no effect on his physical condition, he had only cried for a few seconds before he settled down. Unusual, but I can tell that he will be easier to take care of then normal, for one he won't try to wake you up in the middle of the night" chuckled Biyako, "So how is Kushina and Naomi? It must have been a very tiring day for both of them with the sealing and everything"

"Yes, but they deserve a rest after everything that had happened. I am just glad that both of them are safe and sound now. I can't imagine being placed in a life or death situation in the first few hours that you were born. I can tell that she was going to be a handful. I am just lucky I sealed the Kyuubi before it did any major damage" sighed Minato as he absent-mindedly played with a curious Naruto.

"Yes, well I must be going now, Hiruzen is probably worried sick of me" said Biyako as she left Minato to deal with the curious child.

Minato looked at the child straight in the eye and for a moment he saw age and experience. He continued to look at the child inquisitively before placing him back in his cot. "Don't worry, you will meet your sister soon" he said as he smiled at the child one last time before settling into the bed beside Naruto's cot as he finally drifted off into a blissful sleep, unaware of the puzzled look on Naruto's face.

'_What is going on? Why am I an infant? Who was that man? Where are Truth and Satan? Why can't I understand them? So many questions left unanswered, I wonder what happened to me' _thought Naruto as he pondered on this event. He thought back to his fight with Luminex, racking his brain for any memory of the time in the portal. Out of the corner of his eye he spied his appearance in a mirror and was shocked at the revelation. He was a smaller and younger version of the man that was sleeping beside him. Then everything had made sense. The state he was in, the language barrier, why he could only make gurgles, his sudden instinct to cry for a moment, and why he couldn't feel Truth nor Satan anymore. He was no longer Death the Harbinger, he was now the son of the man beside him, he was stripped from everything that he has known and thrown into a dimension that had different cultures and beliefs, he is now just a child with the mind of a being who has lived for eons. His power remains dormant within him, unconsciously locked and barred by his mind to prevent damage to his body. He was now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, nothing more.

**AN: Remember to review, and again sorry for the long vacation type thing... Yeah, Goodbye**


	2. A new leaf is budding

**Naruto the Harbinger of Death**

**AN: Hello my cute viewers. Yes you, I am talking to you… Not the guy next to you, you… Anyway, I am back and I am brilliant. This is a new chapter of mine… I figured that I would put in a new chapter before the school holiday ends. So just sit back and enjoy the show!**

**Chapter 1**

If anyone were to look into the personal training ground of the Namikaze family this fine Saturday morning, you will see a happy family. A family consisting of a laughing father, a smiling mother and a giggling daughter who was throwing out ninjutsu at a battered training dummy. Naomi had grown to look like a carbon copy of Kushina, with her red hair and violet eyes. When seeing the family so happy like that, no one would see the small boy sitting on a bench not far away, watching the scene with a sad smile on his face. Naruto and Naomi are now 5 years old. Naomi was the hero of the leaf while poor Naruto was the black sheep of the family. Naruto didn't mind that actually because this is the first time that he has ever experienced a relatively normal childhood.

Unfortunately Kushina wasn't much of a mother to Naruto. All of her attention was focused on Naomi. Eventually the family was became a triangle with an extra line instead of a perfect square. Kushina loves Naomi with all her heart while Minato and Naruto were pushed aside by her. Minato on the other hand was the perfect father. He would never forget about Naruto for anything. He treated his children equally no matter what. When Naruto needed something, Minato would help him, but lately Naomi has been really demanding of Minato which leaves less time for Naruto. Whenever Minato denies a request from Naomi, she would just whine to Kushina, making her scold Minato for being such a bad father. What Kushina didn't know was that these actions were breaking the family apart.

* * *

_**Flashback 2 years ago**_

_It was the birthday of Naomi and Naruto. The village was celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi and the birthday of their hero Naomi. After a few arguments Minato and Kushina decided to start training the two kids to become ninja on their birthday. Kushina wanted to train Naruto when he gets into the academy so she could focus on Naomi who held the Kyuubi, arguing that she would need the training to control its power, but Minato didn't want Naruto to be left out. After much deliberation, they finally agreed to train Naruto as well but they would spend most of their supervision on Naomi._

"_Alright today we have a surprise for you" said Minato as he looked at his two children, "Today we are going to start your ninja training!"_

_This led to Naomi shouting in joy while Naruto simply smiled and nodded his head. _

"_Okay lets go outside first, we don't want to ruin the furniture do we?" laughed Minato as he ushered the children into the training grounds, "First we will start by unlocking your chakra"_

_While Minato and Kushina started teaching Naomi, Naruto to simply waited patiently and watched the look of concentration on Naomi's face. In a matter of seconds Naomi's chakra launched itself to the surface showing at least a low chunin level of chakra which is incredible considering that she is only a 3 year old. As soon as Naomi unlocked her chakra Kushina was already teaching her all different types of chakra control exercises while Minato turned his attention to Naruto._

"_Alright Naruto, I want you to feel inside of you and search for an energy that should locate itself in your navel" instructed Minato as he placed a finger on Naruto's Navel to help him concentrate._

_After around 5 minutes Naruto was getting frustrated, the only energy he could find was his mana, and that was in his chest not his navel. After another 10 minutes of searching with no results he finally gave up. "Sorry father, I can't seem to find it. I tried my best, I can promise you that, but I can't seem to find it"_

"_Hmm that is strange, let me ask a friend of mine for some help, can you come with me for a bit?" asked Minato._

"_Of course father" replied Naruto as he calmly followed Minato towards the Hyuuga compound while Naomi and Kushina continued training, completely unaware of the rest of the family._

_It wasn't a long walk to get to the compound but to Naruto it was, every time they passed someone, they would either nod in respect or say a little greeting. It wasn't a big deal to Minato, who was already used to the awkwardness of having strangers respect him, but Naruto has had almost no interactions with people until a few years ago, it was an extremely foreign feeling for him, one which would take some getting used to. Both Naruto and Minato let out the breath that they didn't know they were holding once they reached the entrance of the Hyuuga compound._

"_Good Morning Hokage-sama, what can I do for you today?" asked the Guard to the compound._

"_I would like to speak to Hiashi, is he available right now?" asked Minato._

"_Yes, he just came back from his clan meeting, they are talking about removing the caged bird seal" replied the Hyuuga happily._

"_That is splendid news. I was wondering when he would get time to do that, the teme really is on the slow side isn't he?" joked Minato._

"_Indeed, well enter right away Hokage-sama, always a pleasure meeting you" laughed the Guard as he watched them pass him bye._

"_Have a nice day" replied Minato as he walked into the compound, leading Naruto into the Clan-Head's house._

_Many of the Hyuugas' smiled at the duo as the passed by, offering pieces of candy to Naruto as he passes. Naruto just smiled and accepted gratefully before moving along with Minato towards the house. Naruto looked at the intricate carvings that decorated the compound as he passes by. The Compound had a traditional Japanese style complete with beautiful gardens and exotic water features, greeting people as they pass by. Once reaching the compound they were greeted by Hitomi, Hiashi's wife. _

"_Good morning Minato-kun, how have you and little Naruto been doing?" asked Hitomi._

"_I have been quite well thank you. How is the baby doing?" replied Minato_

"_Oh yes, it is coming along quite well, I can tell that this one is a lively one" responded Hitomi, "We were planning to name it Hanabi if it was a girl and Hiroshi if it was a boy" _

"_That's great, but for now I need to talk to Hiashi for a bit, you won't mind will you?" asked Minato._

"_Of course not, head right in, he is in the living room" replied Hitomi as she politely opened the door for them._

_Walking into the living room they saw that the house was nice and tidy with beautiful carvings placed throughout the room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling complimenting the white walls. Bamboo pot plants grew around the room giving a sense of natural beauty. Sitting on the lounge was Hiashi, flicking through channels on the TV._

"_Bored already teme?" joked Minato as he and Naruto sat on the couch opposite from Hiashi. _

"_Not on your life dobe" replied Hiashi as he smiled at the old joke made between them._

"_All jokes aside Hiashi, I need you to do me a favour" said Minato with a more serious tone, "I need you to check on my son's chakra coils, he can't seem to access them"_

"_Sure, anything for an old friend" replied Hiashi as he activated his Byakugan. What he saw made him gasp, "I have never seen such a thing before, I have no idea how you son is even surviving at this point"_

"_What wrong?" asked Minato urgently as he looked fearfully at his son._

"_Your son has no chakra coils at all. He doesn't even have chakra!" exclaimed the Hyuuga as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief._

"_How is that possible? Even civilians have chakra, people live on chakra" said Minato as he began checking on Naruto's pulse and forehead._

"_I don't know but he has no chakra at all, we should get him checked out at the hospital" said Hiashi as he quickly grabbed his shoes and dashed towards the hospital with Minato right by his side._

_Within a matter of seconds Naruto was at the hospital being treated by Tsunade herself. Shizune was rushing to get the equipment needed for every possible situation while Minato and Hiashi waited nervously at the entrance of the room._

"_What am I gonna do? What happens if he dies? What happens if he only has months to live? WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TO MY SON?" exclaimed Minato as he paced around the corridor nervously._

"_Minato calm down! He is gonna be fine, he has lived three years without chakra, he isn't going to drop dead without warning" said the Hyuuga as he attempted to calm down the nervous Hokage. This would have amused Hiashi if it weren't for the situation._

"_BUT…yeah your right, all I can do is hope for the best now and place my trust in Tsunade" said the Hokage as he finally calm down, "YOU HEAR THAT TSUNADE? I AM PLACING MY BOY'S LIFE IN YOUR HANDS"_

_Hiashi just face palmed at the actions of his long-time friend before pretending to not know him._

"_SHUT UP MINATO! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BUSY HERE?!" shouted a pissed off and annoyed Tsunade before she continued the procedures checking Naruto's vitals, making sure to check Naruto's eardrums as well._

_Minato just itched away from the scary lady before sitting down on the chair that was the furthest away from the room while Hiashi just sat on the chair that was the furthest away from Minato before picking up a magazine and pretending to not know the man who was twiddling his thumbs in nervousness._

_Hiashi suddenly got cut from his musings as he felt a pair of cold eyes locking on him. Looking up he saw what looked like the Shinigami itself floating behind his normally calm wife._

"_Hi dear, what seems to be the matter?" asked the oblivious Hyuuga._

"_Hiashi… What do you think you are reading?" asked Hitomi with a scary smile on her face._

_Hiashi who was sweating buckets nervously replied, "H-Honey, it's just a magazine"_

"_Yes darling, I know it is a magazine, but can you tell me why you are reading THAT magazine?" said Hitomi, smiling sweetly as the invisible Shinigami behind her appeared to have unsheathed a blade._

"_W-What are y-you talking abo….." began Hiashi as he finally realised that he was holding the latest magazine for the 'Icha Icha' series, complete with HD pictures and graphical content, "Honey, I really didn't notice, I swear!" said Hiashi as he looked towards Minato for help while Minato just looked at him with eyes filled with pity and disappointment._

"_I can't believe that you would read such things" said Minato as he picked up a newspaper while making sure that it was the correct one before opening and reading it._

"_But-" said Hiashi before he was dragged off kicking and screaming by his wife._

"_We are going to have a looong~ talk about reading etiquette darling" calmly stated Hitomi as she dragged her husband to his doom._

"_Minato you traitor!" yelled Hiashi as he was clawing the floor tried in vain to escape his fate._

"_When it comes to a woman's fury it is every man for himself, you know that Hiashi" said Minato before the door closed behind the Hyuuga pair, Minato looked at Hiashi's tear ridden, horrified face and said, "I will pray for you my fallen comrade, I hope you live to see another day"_

"_What was all that about?" asked Naruto who was calmly observing the scene._

"_Naruto! You're okay!" exclaimed Minato as he hugged his son tightly before the torrent of questions came flying out of his mouth, "Is there something wrong? Are you okay? You aren't fainting are you? Do you have a fever? Tsunade fixed you up right?"_

"_Don't worry father, I am fine" replied Naruto as he quickly retracted himself from his father's crushing hug._

"_He is fine, he just has no chakra coils at all and his spiritual and physical energy won't combine to make chakra" said Tsunade as she looked on at the Father and Son duo, "I don't know why this has happened but he will never use any ninjutsu or any genjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are fine for obvious reasons. But he won't be able to use fuinjutsu as well due to it needing chakra to power the seals. Also due to his condition genjutsu will not affect him either since genjutsu relies on disrupting the chakra that goes to your brain. With no chakra at all, he will not be affected. I have a similar case with a boy named Rock Lee, but he has chakra coils that are extremely small, so while he cannot use chakra, he is still susceptible to genjutsu"_

_Hearing this, Minato sighed in relief. For a moment he thought that he was going to lose his son. He looked at the calm boy beside him and looked into his eyes for any reaction to the news. He was surprised to find that the boy was genuinely calm about all this. "Naruto, are you okay? This is big news, this means that I won't be able to teach you a lot of stuff including seals" asked a concerned Minato._

"_Its fine father, I'll just work on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu when I have time. You can still teach me on that right?" said Naruto even though he knew that the only thing he needed to train was his body since he had the skills and styles firmly engraved into his mind._

"_Sorry son, I can help you with Taijutsu but Kenjutsu will have to wait since I don't use a sword" said Minato sadly, "But maybe your mother can help, she is very skilled with the sword"_

_The pair quickly flashed to the training ground to tell Kushina the news only to find her teaching Naomi some Suiton jutsu. "Umm, honey? Aren't we only training them on chakra control exercises?" asked a confused Minato._

"_Yes but she was doing so well that I decided to give her a reward" said Kushina as she again focused on Naomi._

"_Honey, we found out that Naruto hasn't got any chakra" said Minato sadly._

"_Is he okay?" asked Kushina who still hadn't taken her eyes off of Naomi._

"_Yes he is fine, but do you mind teaching him Kenjutsu? Since he can't do anything but Kenjutsu and Taijutsu now" said Minato who was a bit put off at Kushina's uncaring tone, but he summed it up that she was hiding her worry by trying to keep calm._

"_Sorry honey, I need to teach her to control the Kyuubi's power, I won't have time for Naruto" said Kushina, who still hadn't kept her eyes off of Naomi's training._

_Minato could only nod as he turned to Naruto and said, "Sorry Naruto, but don't worry, I'll get you a bokken to practice with, maybe you will be able to create your own style alright?" _

"_Sure father" said Naruto respectfully, even though he was a bit saddened at his mother figure's uncaring attitude._

"_When are you going to start calling me tou-san? I know you are polite but you can loosen up with family" smiled Minato as he patted his son's silver and faded gold hair trying to figure out Kushina's uncaring attitude._

"_Yes fa…tou-san" replied Naruto as he smiled at his dad._

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

Within two years, Naruto had never stopped training, if he wasn't reading up on commercial laws and business laws he was training his mana and body. He looked up managing and customer service to improve his interaction skills, he channelled mana into his body to train both his mana control and capacity and his muscles by creating small cellular tears in them which are continuously repaired by the body to make them stronger. His father helped him train his body, giving him some Taijutsu exercises when he could which gave him a lean, yet muscular body. Cooking, which was a normal everyday task, allowed him to train in precision, accuracy, speed and dexterity. The violin allowed him to train his multitasking and awareness. Every normal everyday task was now used as training in order to get himself back to the skill, precision and deadliness that he had before all this started. Increasing his miscellaneous skills was just an added bonus. He did all this without any help from his family, excluding the occasional help from Minato who was normally busy with meetings.

He gave up hope on most of the family a year ago when Naomi actively tried to make his life hell, claiming that he was weak and unworthy of being in the family. He had tried to be the best brother that he could be, but she was incredibly cruel to him. Every time he would make a snack for her, she would dump it on his clothes. He would try buying gifts for her, only to find them in pieces the next day. Eventually he just gave up and acted impassive to her, not showing any emotion to her at all. Kushina had ignored him as always. Every time Naomi did something wrong, he would be blamed, even when he was nowhere near the crime scene. She would sometimes forget that he was even there, especially when Minato was away from the house on Hokage business.

The only person he considered to be his actual family had been Minato. Minato had acted like a perfect father. He did everything equally for both Naomi and Naruto. He never played favourites and not once did he blame Naruto for no reason. He and Naruto just got closer to form a close bond with each other. Even though Minato was busy, he had always made time for his family. He would sometimes just sit down and listen to his son play his Violin on the streets, occasionally throwing in some spare change with the crowd.

Naruto sighed as he thought of his family. He stood up and was ready to head to town. He had already trained to the point where could only maintain his skills since his 5 year old body would not have been able to cope with any more stress. The only thing that he could increase was his Mana capacity and control, and that could be done while doing other miscellaneous tasks.

Naruto was well known throughout the town. Many people had heard of the boy who could not use chakra and the children that were his age stayed away from him, even though he was always nice and polite. The adults on the other hand would treat the boy ordinarily, especially after he played his violin in public. The adults absolutely loved to hear Naruto play. They would always go to the town square and throw spare change into his ever waiting case. Even after 2 months of playing publicly, many academy children still don't know that he performs since he mostly played when the children were busy learning to be ninjas.

Today was different from most days because today was the day he was going to look for a job. Now most people would be wondering why someone would even consider hiring a 5 year old boy, but Naruto was special. He had studied management and commerce laws so thoroughly that he could outsmart most council members. Not to mention that he also has eons of knowledge within his brain to boost his learning, but he still had to get past the interview and keep appearances up. He was lucky that there were no child labour laws other than the fact that any child under the age of 5 is not allowed to work, which is why he didn't go job hunting. Even then, most stores wouldn't consider hiring a 5 year old since most 5 year olds only just started the alphabet.

So far Naruto has had no luck. No one had bothered to look beyond his 5 year old figure leaving him without any income other than his meagre allowance which seems to deduct every week while Naomi's seem to increase. Since Minato has always passed the allowance money to his wife he has had no idea on how the money was given. The last time he confronted his mother about the matter had earned him a hard slap from both her and his sister, both stating that Naomi had needed it more than him. He didn't want to tell his dad about this because it will only result in another argument, also the punishment will just worsen once Minato was back at work.

*Scene Break*

Meanwhile an old lady named Hamako is now near bankruptcy because her rundown resort was not attracting any customers. She just came back from a 4 year retirement holiday hoping to visit her son and get some well-earned retirement money, only to find out that her son had never taken care of her once prized hot spring resort and abandoned the thing to become a Jonin. He didn't even bother hiring someone to take care of the resort and he couldn't even sell it because the resort was still under his mother's name. He also didn't bother contacting his mother because he was always busy with missions, or so he says. A new hot spring resort had sprung up on the other end of town leaving her with no customers and a resort in absolute disrepair. She had no other funds to hire any new employees so she had to renovate and run the entire establishment herself. The last of her savings were used to repair the resort to a 'reasonable level' which was basically what you would call a tape and glue renovation. She knew that there was absolutely no way she could run the resort anymore. Her husband, who was the financial manager of the establishment, had passed away 4 years ago, just before her retirement. It was at times like these that really made her feel age.

Naruto was now wondering aimlessly, his search for a career had beared no fruit. No one would accept a 5 year old into their business. Everyone had underestimated him at first glance and there was nothing that he could do about it. He didn't want to try transformation spells as he didn't know what kind of effect it would have on his 5 year old body. He had no choice but to accept the fact that he wasn't going to get employed.

Unconsciously his feet had led him to the one establishment that would give him a chance. He looked up at the weathered and rusted sign that had the faded words, 'The Silver Leaf Resort and Spa'. _'Well I might as well give it one last shot. After all, if this place won't accept me then no one will' _thought Naruto as he looked at the poor condition of the resort. The tables were barely standing, the floors squeaked after every step that he took, the chandeliers looked as if they would fall at any moment, the paint on the walls were peeling off, the stairs looked as if someone got some tape and attempted to patch it but gave up after a few seconds, the windows were dusty and old, only held on by some randomly placed duct tape, the counter, which was dusty, was riddled with markings of age and disrepair, and the paintings that hung on the walls were so dusty that you couldn't even see the pictures.

"Hello?" asked Naruto as he fearlessly walked into the building.

"Hello dear child, how may I be of service?" asked a voice behind him. Naruto quickly turned around to see an old lady carrying some groceries in a shopping bag.

"Here, let me help you with that" said Naruto as he took the groceries from her frail hands. Hamako looked at the polite child with a warm smile. _'It's hard to find a kid as polite as him these days, most are so disrespectful' _she thought as Naruto had started placing the food in their proper places.

"Thank you for that young one, may I ask you for your name?" asked Hamako.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss…" replied Naruto with a polite bow.

"Hamako, my name is Hamako Yamada, nice to meet you Naruto-san" said Hamako, "As you can see, I am the owner of this place, even though it is in disrepair" she said bitterly, _'So this is the son of the Hokage, he seems like a very polite boy'_

"What happened to this place Miss Yamada? I do not mean to offend you but it doesn't look like this place has had any customers in ages" said Naruto as he looked around the room.

"I just came back from my retirement only to find my beloved resort in this condition, turns out that the person that I left it to didn't take care of it at all" said Hamako, "If only my husband was still around, then this place would have been up and running"

"Sounds like you could need some help" said Naruto, "Well I am in need of a job, so if you don't mind employing me then I can work right away"

This made Hamako raise an eyebrow, "Aren't you a bit young though? You can't be older than 5 years old. Don't you have to attend the ninja academy?" said Hamako, noting the faraway look on Naruto's face when she mentioned the academy.

"Due to me not being born with chakra coils, I cannot attend the ninja academy and due to my birthday, I do not attend civilian school until next year" stated Naruto calmly, "Even though I maybe unexperienced, if you would give me a chance I will do my best to make your business successful"

"Well, even if I did hire you, I have nowhere near the funds to pay you" said Hamako sadly as she remembered the few hundred ryo that she had in her account, "I barely have enough to support myself"

"If I can get this place up to scratch, will you give me 50% of the profits?" asked Naruto as he mentally made calculations on what the cost of the renovation would amount to.

"50%? Isn't that a bit much? Even then, I don't have the money to fund the renovations required to meet the standards set by the Sandaime Hokage" replied Hamako regretfully, "I think I might have to sell this place to even afford a living"

"Hamako-san, if I fund the renovation and get this place up to scratch, can I get 50% of the profits made?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"If you can that is, but if you can't do it within a month then you will have to help me around the house for a month" said Hamako, doubting the ability of the 5 year old.

"It's a bet, prepare to get ready for the gigantic queue of customers, but for now just keep the resort closed" said Naruto as he left towards Konoha's bank. _'I am lucky I have been saving money all this time and my earnings from playing the violin should amount to quite a bit. You have got to love the interest that you earn from banks. Within a few weeks, I should be able to get enough money to rebuild this entire place' _thought Naruto as he prepared for the long month that was to come.

"Good luck" said Hamako as she went back to her daily routine, _'I hope that my trust isn't misplaced, I want to see this resort prosper again before I kick the bucket'_

* * *

*Scene Break*

It was late at night and Naruto is currently staying up late reviewing advertising techniques. It has been one week since the bet with Hamako and everything was going fine, if just barely. So far he has earned a total of 7,894 Ryo, adding that to his personal funds Naruto has a total of 78,452 Ryo. The allowance of 100 Ryo a week has been cut to nothing while Naomi was getting 2000 Ryo a week. Things were not looking up for Naruto since he needed at least 145,000 Ryo if he was going to get the materials for the renovation that he had planned. He was planning to earn roughly 19,000 Ryo the day the cloud ambassador arrives in Konoha to negotiate a peace treaty, signifying the end of the hostilities between Kumo and Konoha and the start of the celebrations for the peace. That was the time when most people would be appreciating music and merriment the most which would boost his earnings. Even then it might not be enough.

He hoped that he would have enough or else he would have to either loan from a bank or go with his backup renovation blueprint, both of which didn't sound too appealing to Naruto. Naruto knew he also needed to beat the standards set by the other hot spring venue in order to attract more customers and his backup plan, which was a couple thousand Ryo cheaper, would not suffice even though it would make the resort operatable. Then there was an unachievable plan. Naruto knew that it would take an insane amount of luck to acquire the amount required to completely remodel and rebuild the entire building. It would place the 'Silver Leaf Hot Spring Resort and Spa' as one of the best in the Elemental Nations but it would cost a massive 345,000 Ryo, which was enough to buy a sizeable mansion with a reasonable plot of land. Using his entire amount of acquired knowledge, Naruto has taken aspects of many different locations that he had been to, e.g. Lucifer's Castle and Truth's Haven, as well as great tourist destinations, Naruto had come up with a way to produce one of the best Resorts that anyone will ever lay their eyes on.

Normally it would cost at least millions of Ryo to build but with his spells and summons; he would be able to acquire most of these material for no cost at all. One example of such material was ebony. Ebony was incredibly rare here but Ifrit has mounds of it in his realm, so much that he has no idea what to do with it all. It was at times like these that he was glad that he trained his mana capacity and control. The only reason why he needed money was because of more common materials like wood, bamboo, glass and soil. He didn't even need any workers since he was planning to use his summons to help him even though it would be taxing on his mana reserves. It was at times like these that he wished he had time to train his alchemy. It would have been easier to just transmute the resort instead of manually building it, but he didn't know if alchemy would even work in this realm and he wasn't tempted to try it just in case he blows something up, which would then get him scolded by his parents who would force him to explain everything.

Overall Naruto didn't even want to attempt alchemy until he is able to get enough privacy so that no one would be able to interrupt him or pin it on him if it blows up. It wouldn't be good if the Hokage's son was sent to prison for blowing up his own house. Naruto sighed as he closed the book and slipped into bed thinking about the events that were to come, wishing that his luck wouldn't fail him.

*Scene Break*

It has been a two weeks since then and Naruto has been visiting Hamako regularly to give her updates on his progress. During this time Naruto and Hamako had grown quite close. Hamako now views Naruto as her surrogate grandson. Normally Naruto would cook Hamako whenever he was over, treating her with the utmost respect at almost all times. Sometimes they would bring out a shogi board where Naruto would dominate the entire game, much to the surprise of Hamako who often jokes that he must be part Nara.

With the Kumo ambassador coming next week Naruto had been practicing his violin skills like crazy. Often he would play for Hamako in order to get an opinion on his songs when his dad wasn't available. It was during one of these practice sections that he accidentally discovered a great technique that both improved his Mana control and his violin skills.

* * *

_**Flashback 1 week ago**_

"_Hamako, can you do me a favour?" asked Naruto as he tuned his Violin._

"_Sure, what can I do for you?" responded Hamako, as she watched Naruto tune his instrument._

"_I need you to listen to a new song of mine that I just learned and tell me your opinion on it" said Naruto as he positioned his violin on his shoulder._

"_Of course, why do you even need to ask?" said Hamako playfully as she prepared herself to be amazed by the performance as always._

"_I am just being polite Obaa-chan" smiled Naruto before he started playing. As Naruto was playing, what he didn't know was that he was unconsciously channelling mana into the violin, which laced into the music giving it a calm tranquillity to the music. Hamako was placed in a music-induced trancelike state with just the sound of the violin. This kept going for a few minutes before Naruto realised what he was doing, and by then he was already finishing up the last note of the piece. At the end of the song Hamako felt soothed and relaxed, as if all of her worries had just washed away. All of her troubles had disappeared at the ending of the song._

"_That was amazing! What was the name of that song that you played?" asked Hamako, amazed at having her expectations blown out of the water._

"_It was called 'Violin Concerto No. 5 in A major, 2__nd__ movement'. It is one of my favourite pieces" said Naruto._

"_You are just incredible on the violin you know that?" said Hamako as she smiled at the performance._

"_It was my pleasure" said Naruto as he smiled kindly._

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

After that, every song Naruto played had Mana laced within it to produce maximum effects much to his listeners' delight. The next day when he played it for Minato, he was immediately asked to perform in front of the Raikage's ambassador and representatives. He would obviously receive 20,000 Ryo in monetary compensation which would be wired to his bank account after the performance. Naruto quickly agreed, delighted that his father thought so highly of his skills. He just couldn't wait until the day comes, he would be one step closer to renovation of the resort.

**Chapter end**

**AN: **Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed the story, I hope that you will give me your opinions by giving this story a follow, favourite and review it will be much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy yourselves, goodbye.


End file.
